Red waters
by DragonSpark536
Summary: Summary: Melrose is a powerful Bennett witch. She is the most evil witch around, She has the power to do anything that she wants. When she comes after the winx… tantrum takes over. Will the winx destroy what THEY had started. RxR


**Red waters**

**Dedication: This story is for my new friend Elisa. She is a little girl that I met at some pre-school. She is a bubbly girl and totally loves story telling about the famous 6 (winx club).**

**Notes: this story is very weird, funny and heart breaking. Way too much drama and most of all a lot of jealous interruptions. If you don't approve of that… press the rewind thing on your laptop/commuters.**

**Summary: Melrose is a powerful Bennett witch. She is the most evil witch around, She has the power to do anything that she wants. When she comes after the winx… tantrum takes over. Will the winx destroy what THEY had started.**

"Sleep for a while. You might get better…" Flora whispered. She closed the door and tiptoed into the common room. The others glanced at Flora as she sat down on a chair. "So… how is she?" Stella asked. "Fine. I don't know her name yet… but, maybe tomorrow she will answer my questions." Flora responded. "I hope she gets better soon." Bloom said.

The winx had been at home for ages. Age's means after what they found at the enchanted forest. Mrs Faragonda had set them a mission. They were supposed to look for a very special flower, the flower of destiny. Anything they desired would appear before them.

But, the winx were not able to achieve it yet because of a little accident. What I mean from a little accident is… before they were about to get the flower, a girl appeared and took it. The girl fainted at once and was transported to Alfea.

Now the winx do not know what to do with her, what to say and who to tell!

"Ok… let's go to burger king! I'm starving!" Musa wailed. "Nobody is going anywhere." Flora stammered. The girls sunk onto there chairs. "Ok, Ok… not until she wakes up!" She added. "Oh!" Stella, Musa, Layla and Bloom said in unison. "Who cares? I mean, a girl is in the house and we don't know her age, her name and most of all who the heck she is! She could be a witch, a magic lepricorn, a fairy or even a magic twister!" Tecna mentioned.

"Tec is right! We can't leave her a lone. Why doesn't one of us go?" Bloom asked. "Yeah! The usual!" Musa suggested. Bloom walked out of the room.

"HELLO!" somebody called out. Flora jumped. "Who was that?" Flora asked. "The girl, stupid!" Musa said, she passed Flora and walked into the room where the girl was staying in. The girls followed.

"What is going on?" The girl asked. "Hi, I'm Layla. This is Stella, Musa, Tecna and Flora." Layla smiled. "I'm-I'm Melrose. I'm the princess of Surdgpol." Just then Bloom walked in. "And this is Bloom." Layla smiled. "I'm Princess of Solaria. This is princess of Sparx and Princess of Tides… did I say? She is princess of Melody. The others are um… Guardians of their realms." Stella snarled. "Oh… Um… where am I?" Melrose asked. "We are at Alfea. Maybe tomorrow we could ask miss if you could be an exchange student!" Bloom smiled.

"Nice… well good night." Melrose smiled. "Wait… waits… That is MY bed!" Stella argued. "I can make a bed using my spells… just wait… Befordech apricot!" Just then a crooked bed showed up. "You can sleep there." Melrose sniggered. Stella gave her the look. "Uh… just for tonight!" Melrose added. "Oh, everyone. Good night." Flora and the girls walked out.

Meanwhile, Stella wasn't having a nice sleep. "Can you stop singing?" Stella screamed. "1 2 3 set, ready set go!" Melrose sang. Stella got so annoyed. She flipped her pillow over her head and counted sheep. "Hehehe!" Melrose smiled.

The next morning Layla, Stella, Musa, Bloom, Flora, Tecna and Melrose were all in Mrs Faragonda's office. "And who is this?" Faragonda asked. "This is Melrose. We found her on our mission. She fainted and we brought her back here." Flora explained. "The right thing to do." Mrs Faragonda smiled. "I'm Melrose from Surdgpol. I want to be a transfer student…" Melrose struck a pose. Faragonda laughed. "Sign the form. I hope your parents know." Melrose nodded. "I called them last night." Melrose took the form and signed it. "Thank you… Mrs Faragonda." Melrose hugged Mrs Faragonda. "Your dorm will not be with the winx, as the rooms are full. You will sleep with Francine, Lola and Janet… your new roommates!" Faragonda smiled and the winx… plus Melrose walked out.

"So do you want to go to burger king with us?" Bloom asked. "Wait... We didn't eat the ones from yesterday!" Layla mentioned. "Musa and I finished them this morning." Bloom answered. Layla gave them the look. "Let's just go." Melrose pulled the others all the way to burger king.

As they were going, they walked into they guys. "Hi!" Riven smiled as he twirled Musa around. "Who is she?" Timmy asked. "_**She**_ is Melrose. Melrose this is Sky, Riven, Brandon, Timmy, Nabu and Helia." Stella smiled. "So what music do you like?" Riven asked. "Tempo…" Melrose was only paying attention to Rivens face.

Layla nudged Melrose. "Don't! That's Musa's BF!" She whispered. "Not for long…" Melrose whispered. "What was that?" Layla asked. "Nothing…" Melrose chewed her chewing-gum and they all walked to burger king.

"So, what were you guys going to do at 'Magix mall'" Bloom asked. "We were going to Alfea." Sky mentioned. Melrose sashayed across the shop and went back to the group. "Like my walk?" Melrose was right next to Sky's face. She battered her eye lids as Sky walked back. "Err… yeah." Melrose licked her lips as she passed Nabu. "Let's shop. I need new close." Bloom folded her arms. "Really?" Bloom asked. "Like, really!" Melrose led the way to the next fashion shop around.

Melrose bought an expensive dress. It had diamonds and everything. It was a red, short dress. "I love it!" Melrose squealed. She sashayed with it everywhere. Brandon wanted a shirt so he went into the dressing room. Melrose followed.

"Oh, Hi… Melrose." He smiled. "Hi! Oh sorry I didn't know _you_ were in here!" She lied. Melrose walked around Brandon. She sat next to the mirror and posed at it. "Do I look good?" She asked. "Yeah…" Brandon put his shirt back on and walked out. "I'm buying this."

Meanwhile, the girls were talking about Melrose. "I hate her!" "That brat" "More of a stupid s-l-u-" "Don't finish that sentence!" The winx girls were furious. "Did you know she was in the dressing room with snookum?" Stella screamed. "Not to loud... and yarh." Flora replied.

Just then fog surrounded the whole shop. "What is going on?"

**Questions… I ask… you pick… your choice…**

**Ok here is the first one:**

**.1) will Melrose take over all three magic schools: Alfea, cloud tower and red fountain?**

**a. Yes**

**b. No**

**.2) Who will Melrose use a love spell on?**

**.a. Sky**

**.b. Brandon**

**.c. Nabu**

**.D. Helia**

**.E. Timmy**

**.F. Riven**

**That is all RxR! I also hope that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
